


Stones at your Window

by PersephoneWrites (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PersephoneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is stressed about studying so Courfeyrac decides to pay him a visit. In the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones at your Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted on here... so yay I guess? It was written on my phone at midnight so please tell me if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Combeferre sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The alarm clock on his bedside table showed that it was way past 2am and his parents were long since asleep. His window was open, letting in the cool night air. The floor around him was covered in textbooks and notes he'd written over the last year in preparation for this exam. He had prepared as meticulously as possible and he was freaking out.  
For the past hour he hadn't been able to stop his hands shaking. The information just wasn't going in and he was terrified. He had to pass this exam to get into University and without that he wouldn't be able to study medicine and then... he let out another shaky breath and carded his hands through his hair.  
Slamming the book shut, he reached for his phone and checked his messages, squinting at the bright light. He had no new messages but clicked on his boyfriend's name anyway.  
Courf ❤❤ 23:56  
Don't work yourself too hard babes xxx  
Courf ❤❤ 00:02  
I guess you're busy now- you'll do awesome tomorrow you big nerd. I love you ☺  
Combeferre laughed to himself and scrubbed a hand over his face. The exhaustion of the evening had begun to catch up with him- no matter how much coffee he drank.  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull.  
"What the hell?" he spun around, rubbing his head and spotted a small stone lying on the floor behind him. Just as he reached to pick it up, another can whistling through the window and hit his wardrobe with a thunk.  
Combeferre scrambled to his feet and peered down into his garden where his boyfriend stood, his arm raised; ready to to throw another stone. Courf's face split into a grin and he dropped the stone and began to climb up onto the lower roof.  
Combeferre shook himself out of his stupor, "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he hissed, "it's the middle of the night Courf!"  
"Yeah," Courfeyrac whined as he crawled up the tiles, " But you're the one that's still awake- the stones on the window wouldn't have woken you up"  
"Courf the window was open."  
"Wait... What?"  
"My window was open I noticed because the stone hit me," he explained.  
"Ferre ohmygodi'msosorry," Courf gasped his eyes widening in horror as he reached his boyfriend's window.  
"It's fine Courf," Combeferre said, yawning as his lack of sleep began to catch up with him. Courfeyrac stood up on the roof in front of the window while he steadied himself on Combeferre's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths fit neatly together and Combeferre felt Courf sigh against his lips and lean forward into his arms. The windowsill dug uncomfortably into Combeferre's hip as he leant forward.  
Courf pulled back and looked over Combeferre's shoulder and frowned at the paper's spread across the room.  
"You weren't sleeping Ferre," he gasped, "Babe. You need to sleep!"  
Combeferre grimaced and stepped back to let his boyfriend through the window.  
"Yeah... Well I wanted to get some more studying in before tomorrow," he muttered.  
"Ferre you've been studying all week- I don't think you could possibly be more prepared. If you don't sleep you'll feel awful tomorrow or you'll turn into Enjolras"  
"What?,Surprisingly chipper for someone living off coffee and granola bars?" Combeferre said with a smile.  
"No I meant stressed out and emotionally fragile," Courf said, sighing and falling backwards onto the small single bed in the corner of the room.  
"That bad huh?" Combeferre laughed, gingerly crossing the room.  
Courfeyrac was pulling his shoes off and unbuckling his belt by the bed. Combeferre watched Courf fondly before pulling off his own clothes, realising he really was not going to get any studying done now Courfeyrac was here. He threw Courf one of his hoodies which landed square on his face making him squawk and flail a little. Combeferre sniggered and shushed him as he went to turn on the bedside lamp. Courf opened his arms and wiggled a little, the jumper swamping his tiny frame and flopping over the end of his fingers.  
"Embrace me, my love," Courf whispered dramatically with a flip of his curls.  
Combeferre snorted and slumped forward into his boyfriend's arms, resting his head in the crook of Courf's neck, breathing in his familiar scent. Combeferre felt Courf's legs wrap around his waist as he began pressing kisses to Combeferre's face and neck.  
"What if I do awfully?" Combeferre muttered into Courf's skin.  
"You won't. You'll do your best, which is to say awesomely. I'm so proud of you Ferre," Courf said, reaching down to grasp his boyfriend's hand, his smaller paler hand contrasting against Combeferre's large dark-skinned palms.  
"But what if I don't do well. You know I need this A*," Combeferre said quietly, looking up at Courf, "My whole life plan could go down the drain tomorrow."  
"Yes. And that's a horrible thought- I had a lecture from Enjy-dear earlier. But you will do well. I can't think of anyone more hardworking or deserving than you. That's why I love you," Courf said, stroking the back of Combeferre's hand gently.  
"I love you too. I know I'll do well... I'm just nervous," Combeferre said, rolling over so that his back was pressed against Courfeyrac's chest, "Was Enjolras that bad?"  
"Oh yes," Courf replied, "I got a whole spiel about the evils of standardised testing which was immediately followed up with a tearful ode to Grantaire's eyes. And his back muscles."  
Combeferre snorted again and leant over to switch the bedside light off and the star projector on.  
The room was soon bathed in the faint white glow and the patterns of the night sky on the walls. Combeferre felt Courf shift up onto one elbow so he was leaning over Ferre, who could feel himself getting more and more tired by the second. Smiling, Courf leant down to kiss him again. This time, without the obstruction of the window, the kiss deepened quickly and soon Courfeyrac was lying on top of his boyfriend, Courf's hands tangled in his short dark locks. After a while the kiss became languid and more gentle. Ferre felt Courf smile as he slipped off Combeferre to curl around his side, his head resting on Ferre's broad chest.  
Courfeyrac and Combeferre lay side by side, their breathing slowing down together as they fell into sleep; the light breeze blowing in through the window ruffling their hair.


End file.
